Ten Minutes Ago
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: This is based on Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella. I know Its kinda weird but I'm hoping that you get a good laugh out of this one. Remember you read and review, I want to know if you thought it was terrible.. Thank You.


Author's Note: Alright so here is another Star Trek fanfic. I was a bit bored so I based it on the Movie "Cinderella" with Brandy and Whitney Huston. Now Bared with me its actually based on one of the song to the movie ten minutes ago. Just tell me how you liked it and If it was funny, sad, stupid, etc… I would love feedback so please Read and review. Oh yeah… I do not own Star Trek Voyager (BLAH BLAH BLAH)… You all get the jiff… I hope… Now here it is…

Ten Minutes Ago

The holodeck was full of witty dancers eager to dance with Chakotay. It was all suppose to be a ploy but maybe, just maybe, the girl… no women, he wanted would come and take his hand. B'Elanna stepped forward wearing a light green dress. She bowed with a giggle, as did Chakotay and he then led her to the dance floor.

"You know", B'Elanna started, "This is the worst idea Tom has ever had."

"I agree", Chakotay chuckled.

B'Elanna Saw Tom waving at her.

"Well 'your highness' I must take my leave."

Chakotay all but laughed and both bowed. Tom came over and grabbed her hand, leading her away from Chakotay. Seven Of Nine stepped up to him inexpertly, taking him by the arm and gliding him across the dance floor. She was wearing a lovely gown, not unlike her uniform.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Seven?"

"This… party is insufficient. I would much rather be in Astrometrics trying to 'find a way home'.

Chakotay laughed.

"It can't be all that bad, Seven."

"No, it is not bad at all, its worst."

Over his shoulder she saw Harry Kim talking to Tom and B'Elanna and decided to take her leave of Chakotay.

"If you will excuse me, Commander?"

"Of course."

In the course of an hour, Chakotay danced with Samantha Wildman, Tal Celeste, and many others, including young Naomi Wildman.

Just as the crew was about to 'call it a night', the guest of honor appeared in the doorway. The captain stood there in all her glory wearing a pale pink dress that complimented not only her completion but also her red tendrils and Chakotay's black suit. Chakotay and the rest of the crew stared at her until she grew rather uncomfortable. Under their gazes, she blushed a deep crimson. She walked over to Chakotay and curtseyed, stifling a laugh when he was to shocked to bow back.

"Is there a problem, Commander?"

"N… no", Chakotay shuddered finally coming out of his stupor.

"You looked surprised."

"I am. I didn't expect you to come."

"To tell you the truth I wasn't going to."

"Well I'm glad you did."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and did something totally unexpected. He started singing.

"Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door my head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news. I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies! In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to earth again." Chakotay sang as he twirled Kathryn around the holodeck dance floor.

"Ten minutes ago, I saw you. You looked up when I came through the door. My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos. I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news." Kathryn sand in turn, which made Chakotay smile brightly.

"I have found her", he said.

"I have found him. He's the light of the stars in my eyes", She sang.

"We are dancing."

"We are flying."

"And she's taking me back to the skies."

"In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen", Kathryn said as was being dipped by Chakotay.

"And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again."

And both sang together, "I may never come down to earth again."

The crew cheered in the background as Chakotay and Janeway leant forward, about to embrace in a kiss. Out of nowhere the red alert klaxon light up breaking the spell.

Janeway tapped her comm. Badge, "Janeway to the Bridge, report."

"Captain an unknown vessel has fired on us. We have tried hailing it but to no avail', spoke an unknown crewman.

"We'll be right there. Can you stall for a few minutes longer?"

"Aye, Captain."

As the crew rushed out of the holodeck, each heard faintly as Tom said, "We'll have to get them to sing at talent night."

Those who heard chuckled then laughed harder when Chakotay replied, "Not another talent night, and not on your life, Paris."

_**The End**_

So what did you think I know a little dull and I wasn't even sure I wanted to post this but I am glad I did either way. Anyway, I want people to read and review. Now, If you will excuse me I will use my last 44 minutes here at the library to do homework… (Groan)!


End file.
